This invention relates to the theft-preventive display hooks used for hanging packages which contain merchandise for sale in stores or the like.
Many types of merchandise are packed and sold in containers hanging on display hooks at stores such as supermarkets, department stores and others. This type of display hook is provided with a plurality of rods, bars or hooks capable of hanging packing containers by inserting the bars through holes punched in the merchandise container. The containers, therefore, can easily be removed from the hanging bars by simply pulling the container off the end of the bar. Thus, conventional display hooks have a shortcoming in that shoplifting is easily conducted.